This invention relates to a mounting system utilized with slotted wall board panels known in the trade as SLATWALL. Several brands of slotted wall board panels are on the market, chief among these are the DISPLAYWALL which is produced under the MARLITE brand produced and manufactured by the Masonite Corporation. A new wall system recently introduced by Spacewall International to the market is called SUPERTRAX, in which the slots are vertically arranged rather than horizontally arranged as is standard with DISPLAYWALL wall board.